Kanpekina shotto
by Yuuki Sapphire
Summary: Yukiko muy deprimida por no poder ayudar en el club de Soccer decide crear una nueva tecnica para el partido la final del Holy Road, ¿Tendra la ayuda especial de cierto Presumido?


**Titulo: **Kanpekina shotto

**Pareja: **Minamisawa Atsushi x Yuiki Yukiko

**Advertencia: **Melosidad, El lector puede morir de aburrimiento y muchas faltas de ortografía xDDD, Sin mas, A leer!

Desde hace mucho que ella estaba asi… Mas ahora que seria el partido Final, debía esforzarse al máximo si quería Ayudar, Todos sus amigos han estado mejorando, ella se sentía inútil, su respiración agitada y unas rebeldes gotas de sudor que bajaban libremente por su rostro, miro el reloj de habia en la torre, las 3:30, se levanto con sus piernas temblorosas

_Solo un poco... Mas

_ _**No crees que deberias Parar Yukiko?... Has estado aquí desde las las 4:50 y no has parado ni para comer**_-Decía La chica que aunque no fuera visible la chica sabia quien era-

_No te Preocupes Sode no Shirayuki, Estaré bien… Solo un poco mas, Debo Completar la Técnica, mejorar mis dribleos, ser.. Perfecta

_¿No crees que es demasiado para Ti Yukiko-chan?

_ -Ella dio un Respingo, reconocería esa voz donde fuese-…. Piérdete Inepto

_Vaya que Ruda..-dijo riendo el Peli Violeta-

_Solo… Vete y déjame en paz

_ No se me da la gana… Te eh estado observando hace un buen rato y… Déjame decirte que tus intentos serán inútiles

_Solo obsérvame y veras que no es asi-se levanto pero no pudo evitar caer al suelo-

_¿Lo ves?, Ni siquiera te puedes mantener en pie-se aserco a la chica para levantarla pero un aire gélido lo iso detenerse- Sode no Shirayuki…¿Verdad?

__**No dejare que le toques ni un pelo!**_

_No intentes hablar con el… De todos modos el no logra escucharte

__**Pero Yukiko..**_

_ Solo deja de atacarlo…

_ -La chica solo bufo y el aire helado desapareció dejando al chico ayudar a la chica-

_Minamisawa… No necesito tu estúpida Caridad

_No es Caridad… Es solo que soy sensible y no podía dejarte asi

_No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco señor sensibilidad…-Hablo con un tono sarcástico-

_Oh no es nada Señorita perfección-Hablo aun mas Sarcástico-

_Ya callate Minamisawa… -se solto del agarre del chico-

_Oye-Dijo viendo como la chica se dirigía de nueva cuenta hacia la cancha-

_¿Que quieres?

_Debes de tener Hambre, Traje un poco de comida…-la chica lo miraba con asombro-Cla-Claro que no era para ti!, E-es que pensé que me podía dar hambre en mi paseo nocturno y traje un poco no lo mal pienses!

_-la chica solo sonrio-

_Además, No dejaría que tus manos contaminadas tocaran mi comida-Dijo el chico con sorna-

_ -a la joven se le borro la sonrisa y le apareció una pequeña venita en la frente-Mejor Vete y déjame sola!

_ ¿Vas a querer la comida o no?

_NO! –en el silencio que dejo su respuesta se escucho un gruñido que provenía del estomago de la menor-

_ -El soltó una sonora carcajada-Veo que tu estomago no dice lo mismo… Ya come

_-Ella sonrojada no tuvo mas opción que sentarse a comer-Esta rico…

_Claro, Todo lo que tocan estas manos se vuelve arte y perfección

_Afeminado…

_No es mi culpa que seas una Salvaje-Dijo dándole una sonrisa creída-

_Callate o te meto los cubiertos en los ojos…

_-el chico solo se limito a reír- Oye… Precisamente que estas practicando?

_ Estoy intentando crear una nueva técnica sin mi Avatar…

_... Te ayudare

_Eh?

_Una Chica Torpe como tu nunca podra hacerlo Sola…

_No se si aceptar o golpearte… Hare lo primero-El chico ayudo a la menor a levantarse y comenzaron a entrenar arduamente, en cada tiro el poder de la joven aumentaba y el se sentía feliz de poner ayudarla, El como verdadero "Caballero" que era nunca la dejo sola, el sabia que podía lograrlo después de todo era SU Yukiko…-

***El dia del partido***

Las cosas no habían salido muy bien que digamos, apareció un nuevo equipo llamado Dragon Link, Que hacia jugadas violentas y las consecuencias la sufrían las consecuencias eran sus amigos, la joven Peli negra se puso de pie a duras penas para mirar a sus rivales con una sonrisa, miro hacia las gradas donde estaba el publico y puso distinguir a un peli Violeta mirándola con preocupación no demostrada, ella solo le sonrio

__Esto va por ti… Minamisawa_-pensó y se dispuso a correr detrás del balón, iso una pequeña maniobra lanzando el esférico hacia el cielo-Glacial elegance!-disparo el balón que estaba rodeado con destellos azulados y blancos, el portero no pudo detener el tiro, ella dio una sonrisa al publico buscando a su chico, el solo le respondió la sonrisa, la moral de Raimon se levanto, y con esfuerzo y la fuerza de la amistad lograron ganar el Holy Road…-


End file.
